Battle log 19
by CousCous
Summary: Multi crossover. Inuyasha n co duke it out with the rest of the anime world. Kuwabara v Rin, Yusuke v Inu, Miroku V Kurama more to come. Send me ideas and Ill put em up
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho the other day and I noticed a lot of the similarities between a lot of the characters and their personalities. I started wondering about what a couple of the Inu gumi would look like fighting some of the SD gang. So I decided to see if I could write something on it...u know, a battle log of sorts. Well here goes.

Feel free to send in battles that you would like to see me do between anyone at all, even those that aren't from Inuyasha or Yu Yu. I do watch a bunch of anime, not religiously but enough to know a bunch of characters. Ill try to get as many of the battles done as possible.

The chapter titles will be listed as the opponents, I'll try and make it as unbiased as possible, meaning I wont just have my favorites win. Anyway, the first chapter is Rin and Jaken VS Kuwabara. Hehehe poor boy...


	2. Kuwabara Vs RinJaken

A/N- Not much to say but PLEASE Review and send me more battles to write up, as well as any other suggestions that you might have.

**Kuwabara Vs. Rin/Jaken**

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"Rin is challenging you to a duel."

"But-but-but.."

"Please do not insult Rin!"

"But your just a little runt!"

"Rin is not a runt!"

"Yea you are, your just a little pip squeak. Move kid!"

"But Rin wants to avenge ah uns death."

"Ah...Un...? You mean the scary looking evil dude"

"Ah Un was not a demon. Ah Un was Rins friend!" and with that the little girl started bawling.

"Hey, wait a minute! Stop crying kid...here I know..." The strange orange haired boy stretched his face to a ridiculous length and crossed his eyes while sticking out his tongue; which of course proceeded in making the girl cry harder.

"Awww come on kid. SHUT UP!"

Silence...

"Meanie!!!!" Rin cried as new tears formed in her eyes, but they never fell for her attention was drawn to...a walking bush?

The bush shuffled towards her, every once in a while stumbling over the rocks and twigs that littered the forest floor, muttering curses about stupid little human girls all the while. Rin and Kuwabara just stared dumbly.

"Rin" the bush whispered as it came to a stop by her feet, "Pssst Rin" The annoying schreechy voice said again.

"...Jaken?"

"Shhh. Follow me." The bush whispered, and as if expecting to be unnoticed by the human boy, started shuffling away.

"Jaken!!" Rin exclaimed joyfully as she reached into the bush and pulled out a rather disgruntled looking imp.

"Rin! Release me at once you filthy human!"

She did as she was told, thinking for a minute, then remembering the cause of her tears just a short while ago "Jaken! Thismancameandringotscaredandahuntriedtoprotectrinandthemankilledahun!" She said all in one breath, as her tears trailed down her cheeks once more.

Apparently the damnable toad like creature understood that (A/N-translation "this man came and Rin got scared and Ah Un tried to protect Rin and the man killed Ah Un!")

"Is this true!?" Jaken sputtered out, turning an accusing glare at the befuddled human boy.

"uuuh..If you mean the scary demon thing, yea I chopped 'em up good."

"Rin will avenge Ah Uns death!" The raven haired girl exclaimed through her tears.

"I 'aint fightin no little kids. Run home or something"

"Jaken will assist Rin." She turned two big puppy dog eyes on Jaken, "you will help Rin?"

"Insolent human, you challenged the fool and you will fight him alone."

"But what if Rin gets hurt?"

"Its your own fault for being a weak human"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama will be cross with Jaken if Rin gets hurt"

Ding ding! The magic words.

"Fine" the imp said grudgingly, knowing that she spoke the truth.

"See!" Rin said triumphantly, "now you must fight Rin, for she has the great Jaken-sama to help"

'_Aww crap. Whatever_,' Kuwabara thought '_I'll just flick the kid, step on the toad and be off to kick Urameshi's ass.'_

"fine kid," the boy said, striking a 'victory pose', "this goes against my entire honor code or peace and loOOOOWWWWW!!"

Rin had simply walked over to him while he rambled on and kicked him in the shins.

"OWW OWW OWW!" Kuwabara wailed as he jumped up and down on one foot while cradling his injured shin in both hands. "Why you little—"

"Eeek" she screamed as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to eve level.

"That's not very n— oO AARRGHMPH" Rin had started flailing around and had accidentally kicked Kuwabara between the legs (A/N- Please don't make me elaborate on that...for those of you that didn't get it, think about the one place you can kick a guy to make him cry. Get it? Got it? Good.) and had effectively reduced him to a moaning heap on the floor.

"Look Jaken" she cried happily, "Rin is winning!" Jaken just looked at Kuwabara, who was trying not to cry, sympathetically.

"Yay! Rin wins! Rin wins!" the young ward cried as she ran around in circles. There was a rustle in the bushes. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wins!" She shouted victoriously as her lord approached the clearing.

Sesshomaru looked at the idiotic looking human lying in a ball at Rins feet, at Jaken looked as if he were truly afraid of Rin and was currently backing away slowly, and at the seemingly misplaced bush in the midst of it all.

He didn't even ask. As long as his ward was happy.

"Rin." He said in his usual monotone voice (A/N- that still manages to sound sexy)

"Yes milord"

"We're leaving"

"Yes Milord"

And so they left, Rin skipping along side her master and Jaken in the rear, who was still avoiding Rin like a plague, leaving the poor boy in the middle of the clearing in the fetal position.

"This never leaves the forest." The boy groaned to no one in particular before slowly getting up and limping away.

LOVE IT BABY!! REVIEW...


	3. Yusuke Urameshi Vs Inuyasha

A/N- I really like this fight. The two cockiest bastards in the history of anime in a full out street brawls. Too bad Kagome and Keiko keep trying to stop it. Yea yea I know, it totally sucks that they have to be such whiners all the time but that's the way they seem on Inuyasha and Yu Yu so whatchya gonna do... neway here goes nothing....

_**Chapter Two- Inuyasha vs. Yusuke Urameshi**_

"Watch it!" The two boys yelled as they collided into each other.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it was just an accident." said the raven haired girl that practically clung to his arm.

"Feh, it was his stupid fault." Inuyasha muttered.

"WHAT!" The other boy yelled, "YOU hit ME!"

"Yusuke! Just apologize and lets go" It was Keiko who spoke; though she spoke to him differently than Kagome had to the silver haired boy that she was with. The girl spoke with authority, as if she knew she had a certain power over her man and was going to use it, rather than act meek like Kagome did.

"I aint apologizing for shit" was Yusuke's arrogant answer. Both girls glared at their men, each one obviously waiting for them to stop being so thick headed and apologize already.

"Look Kagome, I aint apologizing to no filthy, stupid...(a minute or two later)...weak, annoying human." Inuyasha said as if the mere prospect of him apologizing were the dumbest thing on earth.

"_Wait, if he called Yusuke a human than does that mean he's something else?"_ Keiko voiced her concern to her boy friend whose response only made her worry more.

"Yea Keiko, he's just a weak one though, he doesn't even look like he's hiding his youkai"

At that Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped bickering and exchanged worried glances; or Kagome exchanged a worried glance with a seemingly bored hanyou.

"Shows how much you know" said hanyou muttered under his breath.

"Wait," the still distressed girl cried urgently, "how did you know?"

"Cause I'm a Spirit Detective stupid."

"I AM NOT STUPID!!!" The girl bellowed as fire seemingly ignited behind her. "Inuyasha! Aren't you going to defend me."

The poor hanyou just backed away from the enraged girl, his own instincts telling him to get away from the potentially dangerous situation fast.

"Inuyasha," she whined, "how can you just sit their and let him talk to me that way, get him already!" She spun around, pointing her finger at Yusuke, as if the Inuyasha had no idea that he was the one that insulted her, and stood their, expecting the hanyou to jump at her offender fists flying, yet when she turned back around he was face down on the floor.

"What the..." She reran her last words though her head. "Uhh...oops....he he, sorry Inuyasha."

Yusuke, in the meantime, had stopped gawking at the couple and was now rolling around on the floor next to Inuyasha, laughing wildly at his new found rivals expense.

Keiko just looked on sympathetically. A deep growl resonated from Inuyasha's throat.

"What the fuck did you do that for wench!?"

"I said I was sorry Inuyasha, it was an accident." Kagome muttered.

"Don't lie girl," Yusuke cut in after finally picking himself off the floor, though he continued to laugh, "she did it cause it was fuckin hilarious!" He called to the deeply agitated hanyou, clearly trying to piss him off further.

"Your really askin for it human" Inuyasha rallied back

"Bring it on jackass"

"Anytime, anyplace"

"Right here right now"

In a flash of silver, Inuyasha was at Yusuke's throat, dangling him a few inches off the floor.

"Inuyasha stop it" Kagome screamed, and rushed Keiko, who had just chosen this opportune moment to faint.

A crowd was growing around the four as the fight continued. Urameshi sent a brutal kick his unusual challenger, forcing said boy to release his neck.

Urameshi attacked next, sending a series of fast punches at Inuyasha, who dodged them all easily, than jumped back a few feet, leaving a gap between himself and Urameshi.

Thinking that he was just some stupid kid that trained in martial arts, he decided to end it. "Lets see if your up for this" he sneered.

Rearing back he slashed with his claws, calling the name of his attack as he swiped "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

Yusuke had seen it coming but not knowing what the attack was, half hazardly dodged and used his arms to block the attacks that he knew would hit. He hissed in pain as several streaks of light his arms, leaving bloody scratches up and down his forearms.

"Had enough yet?" Inuyasha said cockily, though mentally contemplating how the human boy was fast enough to dodge the attacks and block those that would have hit his vital organs.

"I'm just getting started freak." Yusuke replied just as smartly

"Please, Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome cried uselessly from the sidelines.

"Fuck off woman." He said, not taking his eyes of his opponent.

"Run home with your little girl friend hanyou," Yusuke smirked at his cleaver remark.

"She/he is not my girl/boy friend" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"Whatever" Yusuke shrugged, "you gonna give up or are we still fighting."

"Take this" digging his claws into his own arm, Inuyasha attacked, "BLADES OF BLOOD!!"

Urameshi hadn't seen that one coming. He was too busy wondering why in seven hells had his opponent cut himself on purpose. He was thrown back, the large crowd that had grown around them ducking their heads as the boy flew by them and into a random tree, leaving a nice sized crack in it as he dropped to the ground.

"About damn time the little fucker died." Inuyasha smirked and started walking to Kagome.

"SPIRIT GUN!!" whirling towards the sound he picked up the girl and jumped onto a nearby roof top as a ball of pure energy engulfed the area he had just been occupying.

"KIEKO!!!" Yusuke screamed as the figure was engulfed in the light from his spirit gun and dissolved into nothingness.

"Fool," Inuyasha mumbled as he dropped to the ground, releasing the girl in his arms, "you ok Kagome?" he said gently..."Wait, your not Kagome!"

"Your not Yusuke," the brunette replied as she jumped out of the hanyou's arms and behind her boy friend.

"You..you...killed Kagome..." the hanyou mumbled to himself "and...I didn't save her...I...." he turned his amber gaze on Kieko, who stood trembling behind Yusuke, "I'll kill you" he said forcefully, regaining his voice at last.

Urameshi didn't respond. He knew his opponent was in pain. His heart was still pounding from the initial scare losing Keiko to his own attack had given him.

Inuyasha let out a vicious scream as he quickly drew Tesusaiga "WIND SCAR" he called, his own voice colliding with Yusuke's as he cried "SPIRIT GUN"

The two attacks collided and exploded; in a wave of sheer energy as a blood curling scream was herd.

"I got him Kagome, I got him." He whispered to his newly dead love.

The smoke cleared, and he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the man that killed his Kagome. "SPRIT GUN" the smoke from the previous attack had not yet cleared but he could tell the voice was very close before he was ensnared with light.

Yusuke had herd the yell but couldn't tell who it was from, leaving Keiko in the crowd he ran into the blinding smoke until he saw a hazy figure, "Sorry man, but your about to see your girl friend..SPIRIT GUN."

He didn't here his offender scream but knew he had hit. There was no escape, the blast was at too close of a range for him to dodge it.

He waited a few moments for the last remains of the fumes to clear before venturing forward and scanning the ground, searching for the body, or at least something to show that his opponent had fallen.

About a yard away he saw him, walking up to the body slowly he knelt down slightly, but backed up quickly as he deep growl emanated from the half demons throat.

"How are you still alive?" the spirit detective said darkly.

"I won't be killed by some human." Inuyasha ground out. He gradually got up, using the Tesusaiga as a prop to keep himself from falling.

"Look, I'm letting you off the hook ok. Just go back to whatever the hell you came from and don't come back."

"I don't need your fucking charity, I will avenge Kagome's death" Inuyasha said with much difficulty as he slowly made his way forward.

Yusuke didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was still standing. He just turned around and started walking towards the body of who ever they had hit with their previous attacks.

His stomach lurched at the red head lying on the ground. "Kuwabara...no..." he murmured as his eyes filled with tears. He fell to his knees holding his head in his callused hands "Kuwabara..."

He said the name over and over again, as if chanting the name will have his best friend just pop up off the ground and start laughing in that annoying voice of his at Urameshi's expense.

"Yusuke..." Keiko said as she walked over and sank to her knees beside him.

"IRON REAVER"

The young couple turned around just as Inuyasha's claws descended upon them, killing them both as the crowd gasped in horror at the new twist in the day's events.

Inuyasha landed gracefully after using his last amount of energy to avenge his loves death. "I did it Kagome...this time for real...I lov..."

He looked down, his eyes wide at the katana that was pierced his heart. A black clad figure dropped in front of him.

"For the spirit detectives life." It said, before Inuyasha slumped over, dead.

Wow...dramatic much. Didn't see Kuwabara and Hiei coming into the picture huh. I figured Hiei always comes up at unexpected moments so it works. Too bad everyone died though huh. Im thinking about trying Tsume from wolfs reign vs. Kouga next. Let me know what you guys think, and send in any fights that you'd like to see.


	4. Keiko V Kagome V Boton

A/N- Sorry about the slightly depressing chapter. It was the biproduct of a really really REALLLLYYY bad day, the other result being my getting grounded. I got so many comments about all the dying and drama that I felt I needed to justify my actions. The fact of the matter was, the only reason that everyone died was because in a fight between Yusuke and Inuyasha, I really don't know who would win...they both seem to pull victories out of their asses sometimes. Keiko and Kagome died because their deaths always motivate Inu and Yusuke to fight better so they had to go. Kuwabara died because umm...well, I just don't like him so HA.

Sorry about the long A/N I usually don't do this but I thought you might wanna know why I went on that major killing spree last chapter.

**Sonic2.0**- I was gonna have kag V Keiko but ill do you one better...

**Kenmei-san**- That's for the review, Kagura V hiei will have to wait for a bit, if only because I really need to get the Kagura V Jin out of my system first but Ill get around to it. And everyone V Rumiko, if you guys thought last chapter was bad I don't even wanna think about your reaction to the cruel and unusual punishment shell be put through in that one. Lol!

**Vicky**- Yea...I guess that means that you're a Kagome lover huh? Kind of ironic since you wanted Yusuke to win. I guess you must have been really bored to send the damn thing five times...geez. NEway, at least you enjoyed the first chapter....

_**Kagome V Keiko V Boton**_

"Come on Inuyasha!" The raven haired girl whined, while practically dragging the fuming hanyou behind her.

They were in Sarayashiki Mall during the biggest sale of the summer. Half off on everything in the mall; every girls dream!

The strange couple had been at it for hours. Inuyasha, clad in a red baseball cap that matched the red wife beater and baggy jeans Kagome had picked out for him.

He watched in awe as the white and green blur that was Kagome ran around from store to store frantically. She would stop everyone in a while, only to dump an armload of shopping bags on the poor hanyou before chirping "Thanks Inuyasha! Be right back!" and dashing off again.

"Oooo I love this one!" she squealed. She was pointing to a store with the letters '2 CUTE' above it in giant neon pink.

"Come on lets go."

A look of sheer terror crossed Inuyasha's features as he trudged towards the frilly, pink store, lugging Kagomes already purchased goods behind him.

He waited near the front of the store, sticking out like a prep at HOTT TOPIC (sorry bad joke) amidst all the young girls fawning over the latest fashions.

Kagome looked around happily at all the cute cloths that were now a fraction of their original cost. Her eyes got all sparkly as her super girly shopping senses honed in on a fabulous light blue mini skirt.

She rushed over and grabbed her prize greedily from the clothing rack, only to feel new hands grab said item and tug in the opposite direction.

She looked up quickly while pulling the skirt to her chest and stared at the pretty little brunette whose hands dared sully HER skirt.

"Excuse me" she said politely, hoping to guilt the other girl into giving in, "I think your hands are on MY skirt." Okay, maybe that wasn't polite, but it was a great skirt and it was half off. That's a totally justifiable excuse....right?

Keiko tugged back just as forcefully, "No, I think it's you that is mistaken. I saw it first so it's MINE!"

"Yea, but I grabbed it first so it's mine!"

"Nu-uh"

"Ya-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Ya-huh" (think the two kids from the emperors new groove...aka the lama movie)

After each girls spoke, they would pull the skirt towards their chests'.

"Now now, there girls. No use arguing." They both looked up to see a rather tall girl with brilliantly blue hair standing before them, "Why don't you just flip a coin." She suggested in an overly cheery voice.

Keiko and Kagome eyed each other warily before nodding their agreement.

"Fine."

"Okay"

"Great!!" Boton exclaimed with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Reaching into her blue school girl uniform's skirt pocket, she pulled out an American coin.

"Heads or tails Keiko?"

"Heads" she replied hastily.

"Guess that makes me tails" Kagome said obviously.

Putting on a mock serious face, Boton looked left, than right, checking for on lookers as though she were conducting some sort of secrete ceremony.

Than, satisfied that they were safe from prying eyes, tossed the fateful coin in the air.

The three girls watched as the coin went up, seemingly in slow motion. It flipped several times as it went higher and higher, than pausing in the air for a moment, it plummeted down into Botons' waiting palm.

"Heads!" She called merrily.

Keikos' exuberant cries of victory were drowned out by Kagome.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" she wailed in uncalled for agony, "Why does it have to end this way?!?" she cried dramatically as she placed a hand on her heart.

Boton and Keiko exchanged creeped out glances before slowly edging away from the hysterical girl.

"We would have been great together you know." She moaned after her nearly acquired skirt. "All my hopes and dreams of running after demons, looking sexy, and never even once showing the black lace thong I secretly wear have burned to ashes!"

"Are you alright Miss?" A nearby sales clerk had seen her distress and came over to see if she required any assistance.

Theatrically stumbling towards the unsuspecting man, she clutched his shirt in a near death grip; "My world is crashing down on me!" she sobbed as the poor boy finally realized his stupidity in questioning her and started clawing at her hands, trying desperately to get away.

"How can I live without this skirt" she wailed. Her hands went to her throat, leaving the sales man free to run for his life, "OH MY GAWD!!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!!"

Stopping her insane ranting mid screech, she dropped her hands from her throat. Instead leaving them at her chest prayer style, strumming her fingers together menacingly and as she spoke.

"My precious..." she whispered, in a rough scratchy voice that sounded suspiciously like Golem from Lord of The Rings, "We have lost our preciouses but we shalls be getting its back....we shalls take the precious and kill the hobitses---errr..womens!!! Yessss...we will find the precious..."

Returning her voice to a normal level she looked around frantically before noticing that not only was everyone ignoring her, but the two girls had already purchased the skirt and were currently sprinting towards the door.

"Wait!" she called after them, "Best two out of three!!"

She charged out of the store, hot on the mini skirt stealers heels, rushing past Inuyasha, who of course had missed all of what was going on.

He gave a strangled yelp as Kagome plowed into him, sending him falling over comically before jumping back up again, grabbing her things (which of course didn't get ruined or spill EVEN though he was holding them when he fell over...yes, he's talented like that), and dashing out after the deranged girl.

"Hey wait up stupid!" he yelled, frantically trying to catch up.

"Yea, wait up stupids!" she called, thinking he was talking about the two girls they were currently pursuing.

Boton and Keiko ran as hard as they could to escape the psychotic teen that was clearly bent on getting the damn skirt if it killed her.

Luckily her soul wouldn't have to wait long to be taken to the spirit world. Boton thought grimly, yet happily at the same time. (Shedup its possible)

Keiko chanced a look behind her, hoping that maybe the raven haired would just give up and go home.

She had no such luck; Kagome was still running madly after her, screaming for her to "stop" as if she was actually going to listen.

She turned around to see which direction Boton had gone but the blue haired girl was no where to be seen. She didn't dare stop running; petrified of what might happen if she lost the newly purchased mini.

She almost screamed when she felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her into a store she was running by.

She looked up and clutched her shopping bag to her chest possessively, fearing that it might be Kagome, only to sigh in relief when she met the eyes of the one and only Boton.

The lights in said store were dark. The only source of light in the place were a set of blinking lights, making everything look as if it were moving in slow motion.

The place was littered with neon signs that soiled Kiekos virgin eyes. Shirts, hats and bags with the play boy bunny on them were everywhere. Boton dragged her further into the dark store.

They passed by a rack of bumper stickers, Keiko glanced at them as she passed by, only to gasp and the vulgar things they said. Things such as 'Life's a BITCH and so am I'. She couldn't even imagine anyone using such profanity on a daily basis, let alone pasting such rude words on the back of their car.

The two girls ducked behind a shelf so that they were out of view, praying that Kagome wouldn't find them. I mean, just because she was right behind them, and she could totally see what they were doing would give them no reason to suspect she saw them duck into this store.

"DARN!" Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA!!!!"

The hanyou mysteriously appeared at her side.

"Can you pick up the two girls sent...the ones that we were just following I mean?

Inuyasha scratched his head stupidly. Apparently he was too stupid to realize that they were chasing someone. He had just followed the girl blindly, thinking that maybe she had just found another store to shop in.

He had simply thought that the two girls running in the same general direction was a coincidence.

"Well Kagome, hehehe..." his voice trailed off at the look of a store that looked like it was one of the darkest and depressing places he had ever seen. Perfect for an angsty guy like him!

He vaguely noticed the name of the store as he walked in, SPENCERS. Weird name he thought as he numbly walked on, past the strange stickers with writing on it, past the glowing things and past the...BOOBS!!

I stopped mid stride at his discovery. Pictures of naked women were all over the back of the store! He was staring so avidly and the nakedness surrounding him he barley notice Kagomes mortified scream until

"SIT!!!!"

"UMPH" Yea...he really should have seen that one coming. Oh well, it was worth the pain. Oh crap, now he was starting to sound like the monk.

He scrunched his nose in disgust at the thought. (Yes it is possible to scrunch your nose in disgust when your face pressed up against the floor. How? Well, because Inuyasha's just talented like that.)

He opened his eyes and prepared to stand when he noticed a strange looking coin on the ground.

"Oi Kagome, what's that?" he asked, forgetting his anger that his face slamming into the floor had caused.

"Umm...It looks like an American coin" she responded after picking up said coin and examining it for a moment. She flipped it over in her hand. "Hey look! It's a two headed coin! That is so..."

Her voice trailed up when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She spun her head around, sending a curtain of black hair into the poor hanyous face. "YOU!!!" She screamed in all out girl fury.

"ACK" Boton and Keiko cried as they tried yet again to escape.

"You cheated me!" the raven haired girl screamed after them. "You used a double headed coin to get MY skirt you WHORES!"

That was Keikos last straw. First the bad language, then the naked women posted on the walls, and now another girl is calling HER a WHORE! She hasn't even had her first kiss yet!

Well except for Yusuke, but that didn't count because he was sleeping at the time so technically she never kissed a guy before. Now girls on the other hand... (A/N-kidding)

She was so preoccupied with talking to herself, she didn't realize Kagome had grabbed a fake bow and arrows from a Halloween costume and try and shoot her with them.

She spun around to stare death in the face only to squeeze them shut again in fear. What? Getting shot with a fake arrow is scarier than it sounds!

Anyway, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her seemingly eminent demise, only to hear a long "NOOOOO" than "UMPH".

She opened an eye warily and gasped.

"YUSUKE NOOOOOO!" she rushed over to her boyfriends side, hoping that he was alright.

He moaned and rolled over slowly. "Oh Yusuke!" she said lovingly, "Your alive!"

"Yea Keiko," he murmured back, "but in order to make me look like more of a hero, I'm going to have to die a heroes death in your arms."

"This cannot be!"

"Yea, your right, in cant" he agreed before hopping up easily and looking over Kagome with approval.

Said girl didn't even notice. She just whipped out another plastic arrow and pointed it at her skirt stealing foe. "Give me back me skirt and I wont have to use this" she demanded, oblivious to the fact that she was using a plastic arrow.

"Now now," Boton jumped in with the same silly smile still plastered on her face, "lets not be too hasty."

"Oh yea. I forgot about you." Kagome replied before picking up another arrow and pointing the two arrows now loaded in her bow at both girls.

Unfortunately, Boton distracted the green and white clad girl enough to draw a plastic sword from a rather revealing Xena Warrior Princess costume.

Inuyasha and Yusuke sweat dropped at the current situation. All the Goths working at the store were staring on while sniggering about the two stupid bitches that were trying to kill each other with Halloween props.

The customers had all formed a circle around the females jeering at them to get physical.

"DIE" Kagome yelled stupidly while releasing the string and letting the two arrows fly. They soared through the air missing both girls by a mile and hitting a couple that was making out in the corner instead.

Trying not to let her terrible archery get to her, by thinking that all she needed was a few more decades of practice and shell be perfect, she dropped the arrow and lunged at the closest person to her.

Boton fell to the floor, toppled over by Kagomes weight, and yelled out in pain as said girl grabbed two chunks of her blue hair and started tugging.

"OW OW OW OW OW" She yelled "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"Okay" Kagome said and started to loosen her hold on Botons head.

"Really?"

"NO" she screamed before tugging even harder. Kagome heard a yell and felt herself being tackled by Kieko. All three girls fell to a strangled heap on the floor.

None of the girls were deterred though. They hastily untangled themselves and their appendages and stood up facing each other. Boton lunged at Kagome, using her nails to scratch at her face but Kagome dodged quickly and all Boton manage to do is rip her opponents shirt; allowing quite a bit of cleavage to show.

Kagome fought back, jumping on top of Boton and hitting her over the head with her previously abandoned bow.

"Stop that please" Keiko begged before realizing this was supposed to be a fight and proceed to try and get Kagome off of Boton. She grabbed a fist full of Kagome's shirt and tugged but only succeeded in ripping it right off, leaving Kagome in her bra.

Said girl gave a startled shriek and tried covering herself, leaving Boton able to gain the upper hand. Boton pushed up and sat herself down on Kagomes mid section than tried to pin the girls' arms down.

Kagome felt the blue haired girl push her off and sit on top of her. She was forced to fight back. Her arms reached for something to hit her foe with and she smirked as her fingers circled around an axe from yet another costume.

She let out a wild yell as she slashed at Boton with the artificial weapon, and Boton threw herself backwards, out of harms way.

Both girls scrambled to their feet and shielded themselves. Botons shirt had now been torn off as well. (Shedup its possible!!)

"You witch" Kagome hissed and turned sharply when she herd a startled gasp.

"What kind of language is that!" Kieko yelled, her anger returning at the sound of the terrible word.

Kagome didn't give the other girl to have a chance to continue, she tackled the annoying brunette football style, her breasts bouncing insanely as she wrestled the girl to the ground. Boton jumped on top of them both and a full out bitch fight ensued; each girl attacking one another, friend or foe.

Yusuke and Inuyasha looked on stupidly, both feeling incredibly turned on at this strange turn of events and neither one willing to break up the girls cat fight. Even the two security guards that were called watched in awe as Kagome and Boton rolled around with Keiko, all three had lost their shirts sometime during the fight.

Every once in a while Kagome and Keiko would roll over, their skirts flying over their heads, exposing a bit of thigh. _Heaven forbid if their damned underwear was showing for once_, Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Though even though all three were now in their bras, Inuyasha strangely found himself cheering for the overly happy blue haired girl.

She didn't smell human, and looked like she was more feisty than Kagome, plus she couldn't sit him. Watching as said girl rolled on top of Kagome and started tugging her hair mercilessly he couldn't help but get exited.

_If she can pound Kagome like that I wonder what she could do to me._ He thought dreamily. As if he had spoken aloud object of his new affections released her hold of Kagome's raven tresses and blatantly stared at him.

He blushed furiously and turned away slightly.

"HEY HES MI...." Kagome was just about to lay a well deserved slap on Botons face when she finally noticed a gorgeous guy with slicked back black hair watching her.

The two girls exchanged glances before scrambling off each other, toppling over Kieko in the process, grabbing their new men by the arms and dragging them away.

Keiko looked around in wonder. Did they just....

She screamed in fury! Those meanies just walked out on her! How dare they!

Not only that but that black haired girl walked off with Yusuke!

"How rude!!" She said pouting.

She was getting ready to follow them and give all four of them a stern talking to when she spotted a slightly rumpled bag in the corner of the store.

"The skirt!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

She quickly pulled it out of the bag, making sure it was still in perfect condition; it was. (Shedup its possible)

She grinned stupidly before pushing passed all the men in the store that were still ogling her breasts and running home to try on her brand new skirt!

A/N- Okay just letting you know, I do realize that Spencers, Hott Topic and 2 Cute are American stores and used them because 1, I know what they sell in all three of them, 2. I think that most people have been in them, and if not have at least herd of them and 3. I love making fun of things and those particular stores were easy targets.

No offence to anyone that shops in those stores, I but almost all my cloths from Hot Topic and I buy little Shmatkis things from Spencers all the time (sorry Yiddish term lol..my grandparents speak Russian and Yiddish and I always use the silly terms...shmatkis is like that crap that you buy for no real reason and that have no real purpose.it just lies around your house collecting dust.)

Anyway, please continue to **review and send in fights **for me to do and I'll try to get them done as fast as possible. THANKS!!!


	5. Miroku Vs Shuichi Minamino

Thanks to **n/a**, **vicky** (Im glad you enjoyed it!), and **…………** for reviewing. Ill try and get to your fights as soon as possible…I might even start one over the break.

I just really needed to get this out of my system. It didn't start out being a Miroku Shuichi at all. I ended up rewriting the entire thing to have them fight and I spent forever trying to figure out who would realistically win. Neways, I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor and please review.

_**

* * *

**__**Miroku V Shuichi Minamino**_

He ran blindly, praying to Kami that the human boy wouldn't catch up with him. He held his staff in front of him, slashing it to and fro in front of his face to keep the branches from slapping him in the face.

Running for a few feet more he crashed through the trees and into a small clearing. He turned around, tying to use his senses to find the red heads aura.

Nothing. He groaned slightly. So his pursuer wasn't human after all…or at least that's the most plausible conclusion he could come to. How can someone other than a powerful demon hid there aura so well?

His eyes darted back and forth, desperately trying to find the location of his attacker but he could hear nothing.

Suddenly, a rustle of leaves was heard coming from his left. Spinning towards the noise he braced himself only to feel a sharp stinging sensation in his calf.

"What the…?" He turned ready to block another attack but he was sill alone; alone in the clearing with a wounded lef.

He cursed softly. _'How in the seven hells had that happened?'_ He wondered. _'I was sure I heard the noise from the opposite direction'_.

He shook the thoughts away. He needed to be focused in order to survive this battle. _'This is just NOT my day'_

There was another rustle in the bushes but he didn't fully turn towards it this time. He learned from his mistakes. He was surprised yet again as he felt a searing pain in his shoulder, and spun around just in time to see a green vine retract into the tree tops.

Not wasting any time, and ignoring the pain in his shoulder and leg, he reached into one of the various hidden pockets of his robes and chanted while throwing three sets of sutra at where he last saw the vine.

If his enemy was a demon, that would take care of him…or at least give the Monk enough time to escape while the demon struggled with the sutras.

He followed with his eyes as the tree tops shook slightly, first the top of one, then another, then another until it stopped at the top of the tallest tree surrounding the clearing.

If he had hit the demon, it didn't seem to slow him down any.

He kept his gaze on the tree, watching for any more movement that would indicate his foe had changed locations, and sprinted to the base of the tree, chanting under his breath all the while.

He slapped another sutra on the tree, using as much energy as possible in an attempt to seal the demon boy to the tree. The tree crackled angrily with his energy.'

He didn't stop though, he could feel the demon (it had to be a demon since it was effected by his sutra) struggling against his ward, and doing a rather good job too.

He chanted louder now, practically scream the spell that would hold off the boy long enough for him to get far away from here.

Finally, he felt the resistance stop, and looked up expecting to see the red haired boy fall to his death from above only to feel a sharp pain and fall into unconsciousness.

He awoke with a groan, "What happened" he mumbled to no one in particular.

HUH? He was sure he heard an echo. He tried to sit up but couldn't due to the weight on his chest.

Wait. Weight on his chest? He opened his eyes but saw only red.

What in the seven hells?

He felt the weight on his chest shift until it was completely off of him, allowing him to sit up and take a look at his surroundings.

Shaking his head to clear his aching head, the monk known as Miroku saw the red haired boy mirroring his actions.

In a flash he was on his feet sutra drawn. The red head paid him no heed. Just stood up slowly and turned to face the Monk, hands by his sides and a serious expression on his features.

"You will return the Artifacts." He said solemnly.

"And you will back away slowly, unless it is your wish to be bound for all of eternity." Miroku replied, the hand grasping his sutra tensing, as if poised to be thrown.

"You are surrounded." The red head saw the Monk flinch as he searched the area with his spiritual energy and realized that he was indeed surrounded by himself and the rest of the Spirit Detectives.

If the Monk was nervous in the least, it didn't show on his face. He remained calm. Even as he tucked the sutra in his hand back into the depths of his robes and started playing with the prayer beads surrounding his wrist.

"My sutras are not my only power." He stated coolly, as if he were warning them.

The tow opponents stood facing each other for several moments, each one waiting for the other to make the first move.

With a flick of his wrist, Shuichi Minamino summoned a shingle rose from the back of his neck and transformed it into a thick green whip just as Miroku untangled the prayer beads and released his ultimate technique.

"Rose Whip"

"WIND TUNNEL!!"

Out of no where the wind picked up and traveled wildly into the Monks right hand, sucking up everything that was in its path.

Thinking fast, Shuichi used his Rose Whip; whipping it into the ground and sending up an array of rocks and dirt.

While the air void pulled in the inanimate objects, the red haired boy merely jumped into a nearby tree behind the Monk and away from his right hand.

Rocks and other objects that had littered the forest floor entered the void in his hand. Wrapping the prayer beads hack around his hand, Miroku watched as stones that had been in the Kazanas path hovered for a moment before dropping back down to the earth.

He scoured the area, looking for any signs of the red head. The Monk knew that he was around here somewhere; he hadn't left nor seen Shuichi get pulled into the endless abyss inside his cursed appendage.

'_If I wished to escape the Kazana where would I go…'_ he though, eyes darting back and forth in search of his opponent.

Behind me!

He spun around and used his staff to block just as Shuichi sent another slash from his Rose Whip.

His eyes widened as the one swift slice from his enemies' weapon rendered his own useless. He tossed the two pieces of his now broken staff to the floor and tensed for the next attack. Leaving his left hand poised above the prayer beads covering his right.

His feature and those of his opponents remained as calm as ever, as if they weren't facing each other in a battle for their lives.

"I will only ask you once more," Shuichi cautioned, "return the stolen artifacts and you shall be spared."

"Artifacts have been stolen!?" The Monk retorted smoothly, feigning shock, "That's is regretta—" A sharp pain coursed through his body.

He gasped and doubled over with the immense pain. "What…have you done…to me" he ground out.

"Death seed." Shuichi replied simply, "When you first arrived in the clearing and were distracted by my Rose Whip, I planted a death seed in you back."

In that case…WIND TUNNEL." He roared again.

He knew. He knew he was dying. If he were to die stealing some stupid artifacts then he would go down fighting.

Once again the winds picked up around the red haired boy but Shuichi was as calm as ever.

Drawing his Rose Whip once more, he sent a brutal slash at Mirokus right hand but Miroku was faster, closing the air void and jumping out of striking range.

The red head took a step towards the Monk, preparing to strike him once more..or at least he tried to.

His left leg was immobile. He looked down to find an ofuda stuck to his calf.

The Monk didn't falter. Taking advantage of Shuichi's distraction, he sprinted towards his foe with G-d like speed only to stop short from another wave of pain.

"Take one step closer and I shall end your life." It didn't even come out as a threat; more like a statement. As if the red head was just stating a fact of life as simple as if there are rain clouds in the sky, then it will rain.

If the Monk takes one step closer, I will kill him.

'_Now what?' _Miroku thought. He had a decision to make. Take the chance of attacking while his opponent was weakened and risk his life, or wait until his opponent decides to make the first move before trying anything.

He chose the later of the two.

The red head had a choice to make as well. He could either end the Monks life, or wait and see if he could find another way of ending this battle.

'**_Kill him.'_** Yoko coaxed from inside the Kuramas head.

'_I cannot. He has done nothing wrong. Koenma had no specifications about whether the Monk would need to be slain or not. He is not a murder, just an unlucky thief._' Shuichi argued back, making sure to emphasize the fact that the man standing before them is a bandit just like Yoko.

'_**It matters not, just kill him and ask questions later.'**_

'_I do not wish to kill him unless it is necessary'_

'_**Coward'**_

It annoyed him to no end that Yoko had such an influence on his life. He truly did not wish to kill the young Monk. He had done nothing wrong, nothing wrong that would effect him personally anyway. The only reason that he was after him in the first place was because of the orders Koenma gave him.

He clenched and unclenched his fist in a Miroku like fashion, the wheels in his head turning rapidly, searching for an alternate solution.

He hated not wanting to kill the Monk that stood before him, he was embarrassed in thinking that the Yoko inside him would never hesitate like he was doing. He would not feel guilty.

"What if we were to strike a bargain," Miroku began smoothly, oblivious of the new battle raging inside Kuramas head, "I will remove the ofuda from your leg in exchange for you removing the death seed in my back."

"No"

Okay, Miroku had not planned on that. It was ironic really. He actually liked this guy. He was intelligent, maybe even more so then himself, and he was an excellent fighter. He was a lot like himself, neither of them wished to kill, yet they would not hesitate to do so if truly necessary.

The dark haired boy smiled at that, leaving his opponent rather confused, though no emotion graced his carefully composed face.

Miroku tried again, "If I cannot sway your decision of our bargain, then would you agree to fight for the artifacts?"

"There is no need to do so. If it was my wish to reposes the artifacts, all I must do is tap into my spirit energy and will the death seed inside you to bloom, taking your life in the process."

"You speak the truth, but I can always take you with me using the Wind Tuneel." The Monk relied, actually sounding almost cheerful. "If I am to die, I would be lonely if I were to do so alone." He added with a slight grin.

"Then I shall accept your challenge. How shall we proceed?"

"Your skill against mine." Miroku suggested.

"Agreed. I will not let the death seed grow and you shall not use your air void."

The Monk looked over the red haired boy _'This will be an interesting fight_.'

It started off slow; the two men testing the others skill.

Shuichi held his rose whip, doeding ofudas as Miroku threw them, every once in a while slashing at the Monk, only to have his weapon met with a spiritual barrier.

Seeing that he was hindered by the sutra that was already on his leg, he decided to go on the defensive, letting the Monk tire himself out or drain his energy.

Unfortionatly, Miroku had already thought of that and was not going to lose so easily. He charged his ofudas with little of his energy, knowing it would be unlikely for them to hit their mark anyway.

Instead, he watched the red head duck and dodge until he found a pattern in his movements.

He counted in his head while still throwing the sutras _'Now left, next right, now he should duck, than right, left, right, duck,…NOW'_ he though just as he put the remainder of his energy in three binding sutras and with a flick of his wrist, sent them towards where he _knew_ his challenger would be.

There was a sudden burning sensation in Shuichis arm, chest and side and the boy couldn't figure out why.

Shuichi Minamino looked down slowly to find the Monk had actually hit him. Now he had three more sutras, one on his chest, side and left arm to match the one on his leg.

Fighting now would be difficult.

The Monk stood there. Waiting for his opponent to make the next move; the red head had been more than lenient when they were previously fighting. He would give the boy enough time to regroup and think of something.

Shuichi started down his opponent. He knew the Monk would not strike him unless he made the first move. He was an honorable opponent.

'_I am glad I chose not to end his life.'_

Either way, they were just about equal. The Monk had drain just about the last of his spiritual powers with his last attack, and he only had one arm remaining to fight with.

He flicked his whip with a smart crack to signify he was ready and spinning his weapon over his head he attacked.

"Rose Whip Thorn Wheel"

Flashes of light emerged from the whip and flew at anything in there paths. Miroku ducked and dodged in vein from the seemingly innocent blurs of light and grunted softly when he felt the fabric of his robes tear from the flashes that grazed his skin.

There were too many of them. He used his arms as a barrier to block the flashes that would hit his vital organs and made a mad dash to the nearest tree, pressing his back and sneaking a peek once successfully behind it.

The red head boy wasn't moving, he didn't even attempt to move. He was stuck and that was that. Now only to get close enough to…

He looked around wildly for the source of the mysterious smoke that appeared from nowhere.

He checked his opponent's location, or at least tried to. He couldn't see anything with the smoke screen.

'_He's trying to get me to get within his striking range'_ Miroku thought, staying behind the tree.

Shuichi on the other hand, was closer than he expected. Slowly but surely, he was struggling against the sutras and making his way towards the Monks position.

He was almost there. He could sense the Monks nervousness. He was staying put though, thinking he was safe from his foe, fore he could not move.

'_A fatal mistake'_ the red haired boy thought.

He went around the tree so that he was standing next to the Monk. Shuichi could barely make out his features but it was him, he was sure of it.

'_This is the end_' he thought just as he lowered his weapon on his opponents flesh only to have it meet a weak barrier.

The Monk had sensed him right at the last second, looking up just in time to put up a rather weak barrier.

He expanded the barrier, hoping to fry his opponent only to feel a source of immense power from behind him.

He spun around, looking a young boy in the eye. He had dark hair, slicked back with a few strands falling out of place.

"Yo" the boy said in greeting, holding his right index finger out so that it resembled some sort of gun.

There was a small glowing sphere at the tip of his finger, the entire thing made of of pure energy.Miroku was going to die.

"No Yusuke" A firm voice said from behind him.

The red haired demon boy was actually defending him.

"There is no need," Shuichi continued, "he has no energy left and he is out numbered. He will return the artifacts peacefully."

"But of course" the Monk agreed. "No need to fight a lost battle." He added smiling.

Reaching into his robes, he slowly handed back the stolen artifacts from spirit world. Bidding the two boys farewell, he stood slowly, and limped away.

"So, whyd ya save em?" Yusuke asked, lazily slipping his hands behind his head.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Yusuke" Kurama relied, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yea, sure buddy."

In truth, Shuichi had no idea why he spared the Monk. It was to be a battle to the death, and yet the Monk had been spared. I guess it was because they never found out who the true victor was.

The Monk may have been drained of all power, but Shuichis body was rendered useless by the ofudas.

It would have been curious to see who the true victor had been.

Mirokus thoughts mirrored Shuichis exactly. He too had enjoyed the battle to the bitter end. In truth, the artifacts had not been worth it.

There is always something else to peddle for cash. It was truly unfortunate that he had stumbled upon the ruler of Spirit Worlds castle and had "borrowed" some seemingly useless mirror, sword and ball.

He had met his match in the red head boy. They could have been allies, maybe even friends under different circumstances.

'_I doubt I would have been able to kill him either way'_ the two boys thought, not at the same time, but almost.

* * *

Okay, just to let you know. I really dont know who would have won. You have to admit, they are a lot alike. I didnt wanna piss anyone off by killing either one (or both) so I just ended it in an anitclimactic draw. 

I also made sure that it was SHUICHI vs. Miroku cause i was Miroku to be fighting his human form, not his demon form. Im gonna have the great lord Fluffy go against the great bandit Yoko. Im working relle hard on that one so please bear with me...(I think i just used the wrong bear/bare...w/e).

Im gonna be working on two at the same time so that if Sesshy V. Yoko doesnt work out right away, you guys wont have to wait for like a month for me to finish.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!!!!


End file.
